Parenté inattendue
by selene Magnus
Summary: Allez encore une histoire de quelques chapitres . Chabadabada chabadabada ...Peut-on obtenir ce dont on rêve quand on ne s'y attendait plus?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

* * *

><p><strong>Parenté inattendue<strong>

Olivia ouvre sa porte plutôt étonnée : Qui peut sonner à cette heure ? (il est déjà minuit et demi)

_- Porter !_ - - Elle reste interdite : « Ah non, j'y crois pas qu'il ait ce culot » songe-t-elle. « Après 1 an ! ».

Elle veut claquer la porte au nez du visiteur non désiré, mais il coince la porte avec son pied, et la retient avec la main droite. Il n'a pas dit encore un mot.

_- Olivia. C'est extrêmement important. Laisse-nous entrer !_

_- Nous ?_

Il tire alors sa main gauche vers la porte, et apparaît une petite fille de 5 ou 6 ans, pas plus, cheveux noirs et longs. Elle lève ses yeux noirs vers Olivia sans crainte et d'un calme saisissant.

Olivia est bouche-bée : _- Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est-ce ?_

-_ Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais pas dehors_. - - Il lui répond en regardant inquiet derrière lui. Il avance la petite dans l'entrée. Olivia se pousse. Il ramasse un sac qui était à ses pieds, qu'Olivia n'avait même pas remarqué. Il entre rapidement et referme la porte

_- Comment oses-tu débarquer comme ça ? Que veux-tu ? Qui est cette enfant ?_ - - Elle l'assaille de questions.

_- J'ai besoin de ton aide_

_- Mais bien sûr ! Et puis quoi d'autre ?_

_- Laisse-moi en placer une s'il te plaît, sinon ça va durer des plombes_

Elle soupire et accepte de la tête.

Il assoit la petite sur le canapé, pose le sac pas loin mais reste lui debout. Il prend une grande inspiration, et réfléchit : Par où commencer ?

_- J'ai un contrat sur ma tête, mis par la mafia. J'en ai fait tomber plusieurs ces dernières années, et l'organisation veut se venger sur moi personnellement._

_- Mon dieu !_ - - Elle semble inquiète - _- Tu peux rejoindre le programme de protection des témoins ?_

_- Non, parce qu'on est proche de pouvoir les inculper. Et s'ils s'attaquent à moi, ce sera la dernière preuve qui nous manquait. On les chopera en flag_

_- Tu va servir d'appât ? Dean, tu connais les risques !_

_- Je sais_

_- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux faire quoi que ce soit. Tu as ta propre équipe et ce n'est pas ma spécialité_

_- Je sais comment agir pour ma sécurité mais pas pour la sienne_

Il regarde la petite puis se retourne de nouveau vers Olivia :

_- Je veux te la confier, pour que tu la protège, jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire_

_- Quoi ? Mais ?_

_- C'est ma fille, Émilia. J'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à elle_

Olivia reste choquée, complètement abasourdie

_- Ta …_ - - Elle passe son regard de Dean à la petite, les yeux grands ouverts

_- Je ne peux pas la confier à la protection des témoins pour deux raisons : d'abord les menaces contre elles sont informelles, insuffisantes pour l'entrée dans le programme. Puis je ne veux pas qu'on chamboule tout dans sa vie. En restant avec toi, elle peut continuer à aller à son école, et c'est juste temporaire… _

_Alors oui, je pourrais payer quelqu'un pour la garder et la protéger : une nourrice et un garde du corps, mais ce seraient de parfaits inconnus, tout à fait corruptibles si la mafia découvrait son existence. Alors que toi, je sais que tu es la plus qualifiée : aussi bien pour t'en occuper correctement que pour la protéger… Et nul ne pourra faire le lien entre toi et moi : on ne se voit jamais, nous ne sommes pas collègues directs, tu n'as aucun lien avec mon boulot ou mon voisinage, ou ma famille…. _

_J'ai besoin de ton aide Olivia, je t'en supplie. Si tu veux que je me mette à genoux, je le fais. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Pour elle._

Olivia n'a pas bougé pendant tout son discours

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu avais un enfant ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ça l'important ! Tu réalise que sa vie est en danger ? Si la mafia découvre son existence, tu imagine ce qu'ils lui feront pour se venger de moi ? Olivia, ne le fais pas pour moi, mais pour protéger une enfant totalement innocente. Continue de me détester si tu veux, je l'ai accepté mais pense à elle. Elle n'a que 5 ans ! Je n'ai personne d'autre pour la protéger, tu comprends ça ? Tu es mon seul espoir ! Je t'en supplie Olivia ! Ne la fais pas payer pour mon erreur. Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mais c'est une autre histoire qui n'a rien à voir avec elle ! Je t'en conjure : Aide-moi !_

Elle baisse la tête : _- Ok_

_- Dieu merci !_ - - Il soupire soulagé - _- Olivia, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant et …_

Elle le coupe :_ - Tu ne pars pas d'ici sans des explications ! Et je les veux maintenant !_

_- D'accord, mais si on la couchait d'abord. Elle tombe de sommeil_

Olivia se retourne vers la petite, visiblement fatiguée, vu l'heure tardive.

_- Oui bien sûr. J'en conclus que ma « garde » commence dès ce soir. Tu avais tout prévu si j'en jure le sac : tu savais que j'accepterai !_

_- Tu étais mon seul espoir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais refusé, franchement je sais pas. Ça me terrifiait._

_- Pourquoi être venus si tard ? Elle devrait être au lit depuis longtemps !_

_- C'est plus discret de sortir la nuit, je vais pas t'apprendre ça ?_

Dean prend la petite déjà à moitié endormie dans ses bras et suit Olivia vers la chambre. Il la dépose sur le lit, Olivia la déshabille doucement pendant qu'il va chercher le sac. Il en sort un pyjama pour elle. Olivia lui met et la recouvre avec les draps. Ils sortent doucement, après que Dean lui ait gentiment embrassé le front.

* * *

><p><span>Eh eh! alors ça commence sympathiquement, vous trouvez pas?<span>


	2. Chapter 2

Allez, je sais que mes fidèles lecteurs s'impatientent : Alors la suite est prête, avec tous mes voeux de bonne année - Peut-on souhaiter que les auteurs fassent revenir Dean dans cette saison ?

* * *

><p>Dans le salon, le silence est pesant. Elle commence avec une voix sourde de colère<p>

_- C'était donc vrai, que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, que je n'étais rien pour toi. Ce n'était pas que dans le cadre du boulot_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est ce que tu imagine ?_

_- Qu'est ce que cela te coûtais de me révéler que tu étais père ? Que craignais-tu ?_

_- Olivia, ce n'est pas ça du tout !_

_- Tu n'as jamais été un ami pour moi ! Tu as fait semblant depuis le début ! Dans quel but ?_

_- Non, je te jure que non ! Olivia, écoute-moi ! C'est …. C'est ma nièce. Je l'élève depuis 6 mois, depuis l'accident qui a tué mon seul frère et sa femme. Je n'aime pas en parler devant elle, elle est assez triste comme ça._

Encore une fois Olivia reste sans voix.

_- Je fais ce que je peux… pour être un bon père. Je suis la seule famille qui lui reste et j'ai tellement peur pour elle. J'ai quitté la section « Banditisme organisé » pour ne plus être parti pendant des mois mais… on n'échappe pas au passé. Le boulot m'a rattrapé … je voudrais tellement la rendre heureuse…_

_- Dean, pardon, je ne savais pas… j'avais rien compris_

Elle s'approche de lui, et lui touche l'épaule. Il la regarde.

_- Je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir, Olivia. J'étais obligé. Je te remercierai jamais assez de ce que tu fais aujourd'hui, jamais assez_

Il fouille dans ses poches : _- Voilà ses papiers. Demain, je te ferai parvenir ton certificat de tutelle_

Elle regarde les papiers : _- Émilia Luccia Di Venanzio_

_- Ça se prononce « Louchia »_

_- Très joli nom. Mais puisque son père était ton frère, pourquoi ne porte-t-elle pas le même nom que toi ?_

_- En fait, mon nom entier est Porter Di Venanzio. Mon père m'ayant reconnu tardivement, j'ai conservé le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, que j'utilise au travail. C'est une sécurité de plus. Faut creuser sérieusement pour faire le lien entre Porter et les Di Venanzio_

_- Donc tu es d'origine italienne ? Ça non plus tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !_ - - dit-elle accusatrice.

_- Je cherche pas à le cacher, mais tu sais que je ne m'exhibe pas. Je reconnais avoir pour défaut d'être assez secret, ce qui ne m'aide pas dans mes relations …personnelles. Si tu m'avais posé des questions sur ma famille, je t'aurais répondu honnêtement. Tu n'en as jamais posé, j'ai cru que ça ne t'intéressait pas_

_- Moi je croyais que tu n'aimais pas en parler, et qu'il ne fallait pas te brusquer. Que tu raconterais spontanément quand tu serais prêt._

Ils se sourient en se regardant.

-_ Il va falloir que je parte_

_- Sans lui dire au revoir ?_

_- Je lui ai parlé avant de venir. Elle sait qu'on ne se verra pas pendant quelques mois. C'est une enfant très courageuse tu lui diras que je ne l'abandonne pas, je vais revenir. Tiens, prends cette carte de crédit, pour lui acheter ce qu'il lui faudra. C'est sous le nom de Di Venanzio, et pas Porter. N'hésite pas à tant servir, elle est approvisionnée automatiquement._

_- Tu as pensé à tout !_

_- Je suis prévoyant, tu sais bien. Merci encore Olivia_

Il s'avance vers la porte

_- Dean ?_

_- Oui ?_ - - Il se retourne, elle s'approche.

_- Sois prudent. Reviens-nous vivant_

Elle pose une main sur sa poitrine, et se lève vers lui. Elle pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser léger mais plein de promesses.

Il lui sourit : _- Je ferai de mon mieux_

Il la regarde intensément, elle comprend qu'il n'a pas envie de partir

_- Je sais que tu es la meilleure mère qu'un enfant puisse rêver. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais qu'elle est entre les meilleures mains du monde_

Il ouvre la porte, regarde autour de lui et disparaît. Olivia referme la porte, et s'appuie contre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les mois passent.<em>**

Olivia s'est organisée avec la petite fille. Émilia n'est pas très causante mais c'est une gentille enfant, obéissante et affectueuse.

_- Est-ce que mon papa va revenir, dis ?_

_- Oui, ma puce. Je suis sûre qu'il va revenir, il le faut_

_- Tu me garderas s'il ne revient pas ?_

_- Euh….. Oui bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie_

Au bureau, Olivia a raconté qu'un ami lui a confié sa fille pendant sa convalescence, mais elle a préféré taire le nom de Dean, de peur des réactions néfastes d'Eliott

* * *

><p><span>Alors, deux remarques : <span>

- j'aime bien utiliser le nom de Di Venanzio pour Dean, comme vous pourrez le voir sur d'autres de mes fictions: il provient d'un film que Vincent Spano a tourné en Italie, film que j'adore et dont j'aime en faire un petit clin d'oeil ( L'Onore e il rispetto II)

-Ensuite, cette histoire réutilise un peu le principe de l'épisode avec Calvin, mais je dois avouer que j'avais écrit le brouillon de l'histoire avant que cet épisode sorte en France, ce n'est donc pas du plagiat, mais j'aime beaucoup les idées où des enfants réunissent mes deux protagonistes, idée qu'on retrouvera d'autres fois aussi.

Sinon cette histoire sera courte, alors braves gens : bonnes lectures

PS : not too disappointed my little LivandDean shipper, he's just Uncle ? Finally this time ...


	3. Chapter 3

Un jour, Dean frappe. Olivia, surprise se jette dans ses bras, émue. Il la serre lui aussi, ferme les yeux pour profiter de son contact, respirer son parfum. Il lui caresse les cheveux, et y pose un baiser léger.

Puis elle s'éloigne de lui, et le regarde souriante. Aucun mot n'a encore été prononcé : elle se sent un peu maladroite mais brise ce silence.

_- Dis-moi que tout est fini ! Que tu es en sécurité désormais_

_- Oui, autant que quiconque dans un monde rempli de maniaques et de dingues de la gâchette !_ - - Il dit en souriant - _Je suis heureux de te revoir, en pleine forme. Et radieuse je trouve !_

_- Eh merci_

Il la regarde intensément, toujours en souriant, la tête légèrement penchée : ce qui lui donne son petit air si craquant, elle trouve.

_- Émilia ? Tu peux venir ma puce ?_ - - Olivia crie vers la chambre pendant qu'elle fait rentrer Dean et ferme la porte.

_- C'est pas ma faute ! J'ai pas fait exprès de casser le verre !_

_- C'est pas pour ça ma chérie. Viens voir qui est là_

La petite arrive avec un hippopotame bleu dans les bras, qu'elle lâche, surprise :

_- Papà !_ - - Elle court vers Dean, qui se baisse à sa hauteur. Elle se jette dans ses bras. Il la serre et la soulève.

_- Comme tu es grande, maintenant ! Une vraie dame, je vois_

Elle rit, et se recale contre lui. Il regarde Olivia. Elle s'est éloignée, et a préféré se retourner pour cacher ses émotions : à la fois heureuse de le revoir, qu'il soit vivant, heureuse de leur joie à tous de se retrouver, du rire de la petite qui lui réchauffe le cœur, tant il est vrai qu'il lui a été difficile pendant ces mois de la faire rire, mais une douleur surgit, qui enfle et submerge tout : il vient la reprendre ! La pensée qu'elle va perdre cette enfant qu'elle aime intensément la laisse brisée, son équilibre perdu. Elle retient les larmes qui lui emplissent les yeux : « ne pas pleurer. C'est normal, c'était prévu ».

Dean a décelé le changement chez Olivia. Il se rapproche d'elle, toujours la petite dans ses bras, qui joue avec ses cheveux désormais mi-longs.

_- Tu as l'air d'une fille !_ - - lui dit l'enfant.

_- Oui, j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur_

_- Tu étais où, tout ce temps ?_

_- Je me cachais. Tu te souviens ce que je t'avais expliqué ?_

_- Les méchants qui te cherchaient ?_

_- Oui, mais maintenant, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Les méchants ont perdu_

_- Tu vas rester avec moi et Olivia alors ?_

Un long silence s'installe. Ils sont à côté d'Olivia, qui est appuyé contre son comptoir de cuisine, en leur tournant le dos. Il demande gentiment : _- Olivia ?_

Elle prend une grande inspiration et se retourne pour les regarder. Elle a les yeux humides. Elle caresse les cheveux de la petite fille, et essaie de lui sourire le plus chaleureusement possible.

_- Ma puce, tu vas retourner vivre avec ton papa. Tu te rappelle que tu étais chez moi juste pour quelques temps. Maintenant il est revenu et tu dois rentrer chez toi_

_- Tu va venir avec nous ?_

_- C'est impossible mon cœur_

_- Pourquoi ?_ - - La petite commence à pleurer.

_- On n'est pas obligé de faire ça tout de suite. Je suis venu vous voir aussitôt mais je n'ai pas pris encore le temps de m'installer. Puis …il lui faut peut être quelques jours pour assimiler_

Il sembla réfléchir, en regardant Olivia

_- On devrait en parler ensemble avant … de la méthode, des conséquences …enfin, faire ça plus en douceur_

_- Oui tu as raison Dean_

Il pose la petite par terre.

_- Si tu allais dans ta chambre jouer un peu. Olivia et moi, nous devons discuter ensemble_

La petite part en s'essuyant les yeux.

_- Olivia … Je ne sais pas comment te remercier...je… je ne veux pas te faire souffrir..._

_- Non, tout va bien_ - - dit-elle en faisant bonne figure, mais elle ne put empêcher sa voix de sortir cassée.

_- Elle s'est beaucoup attachée à toi, je vois. Toi aussi, n'est ce pas ?_

Olivia préféra ne rien répondre, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se contenir. Il s'approche et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

_- Je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir. Aucune de vous deux_

Il avala sa salive : _- Peut être … peut être que c'est toi qui devrait la garder_

Elle leva la tête vers lui :

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Un enfant a plus besoin au quotidien de l'affection d'une mère que de celle d'un père_

_- Dean, tu ne songe pas…à… ?_

_- Tu es une mère fabuleuse, je n'arrive pas à ta cheville. Tu es douce et chaleureuse, je suis froid et maniaque._

_- Arrête, c'est faux. Tu es affectueux avec elle_

_- Pas à chaque instant. Toi, c'est naturel. Moi, je suis un loup solitaire_

_- Dean… tu es en train … de l'abandonner !_

_- Non ! J'essaie de faire ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Et te la laisser au quotidien ne veut pas dire que je vais disparaître de sa vie. On peut peut-être faire comme les couples séparés. Réfléchir à ce qu'il serait possible… ce qui serait le mieux pour nous trois. _

_Je vois qu'elle s'est attachée à toi, je le comprends très bien_ - - Son regard sur elle se fit plus tendre : « comment quelqu'un pourrait-il ne pas s'attacher à toi ? » pensa-t-il. - - _Dois-je lui faire de la peine, sous prétexte qu'elle est sous ma garde ? Vous séparer à jamais ? A qui ça rendrait service, tu peux me le dire ? Ni à elle, qui perdra une seconde mère en un an ! Ni à toi, qui t'es attachée sans condition à elle, qui ne t'était rien ! Ni même à moi, qui aura récupéré une enfant juste pour lui briser le cœur !_ « et en brisant encore une fois celui de la femme que j'aime » .

_Qui suis-je pour avoir le droit de vous faire tant de mal ? C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite, Olivia, crois-moi ! La dernière chose ! _

_Bien sûr que je l'aime, et justement c'est son bonheur qui m'importe ! Je vois qu'elle est mille fois plus souriante avec toi qu'elle ne l'était avec moi. Dois-je penser à moi en premier, me soucier des convenances etc…ou dois-je, en vrai père, chercher le bonheur pour elle ? Et ce que je vois, c'est que pour elle, le bonheur passe par toi. Alors, je te le demande, Olivia, es-tu comme moi, prête à tout pour faire le bonheur de cette enfant ?_

Olivia le regarda en face.

_- Oui, je suis prête à tout_

_- Alors, on va trouver la solution_

Après un silence apaisant :

_- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je t'appelle demain pour qu'on se voie et qu'on en rediscute calmement. Ok ?_

_- Oui, je suis d'accord_

_- Bien. Je vais dire au-revoir à Émilia_

_- Vas-y. Elle est dans la chambre_

Il va dans la pièce où la petite joue avec des poupées.

_- Émi ?_

_- Papà, tu joues avec moi ?_

_- Une autre fois mon cœur. Je dois partir_

_- Encore ?_

_- Non, pas si longtemps ! Je rentre ranger un peu la maison, dormir un peu. Et je reviens demain, ok ? Olivia et moi, nous devons encore parler. Tu es sage, j'espère ?_

_- Oui je suis sage_

_- Bien. Bisous, la mia cara* _ - [*(ma chérie)]

Elle l'embrasse. Il sourit et sort

_- Bonne soirée Olivia_

_- A demain_

_- Oui bye_

_- Bye_

Il sort

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques jours plus tard<strong>

Olivia et Dean ont trouvé un arrangement : Émilia dort tous les soirs chez Olivia. Dean passe quand il veut, prend la petite ses jours de repos, quelques we aussi. Et chacun appelle spontanément l'autre lors des changements de dernière minute. Tout se passe fort bien.

* * *

><p><span>C'était pas mimi, ça? Allez encore un chapitre, courage<span>


	4. Chapter 4

Au bureau, Olivia a du avouer que l'« ami » en question est en fait Dean. Eliott n'en revenait pas ! Non seulement elle a accepté d'aider cet enfoiré comme si de rien n'était ! Mais en plus elle lui a menti pendant des mois ! N'est-il pas son ami et partenaire ? Dégoûté, il ne fait rien pour la comprendre et encore moins la soutenir (quand la petite est malade…)

_- Ce salaud est finalement bien le plus malin, c'est sûr !_

_- Qu'est ce que tu insinue, Eliott ?_

_- C'est évident ! Il obtient ce qu'il a toujours voulu ! Et il se sert de sa fille comme d'un appât, quel pourri_

_- N'importe quoi ! Et c'est quoi, d'après toi « ce qu'il a toujours voulu » ?_

_- Que tu lui tombe dans les bras ! C'était bien joué, y a pas à dire ! Il te confie la gosse pendant des mois, sous un faux prétexte. Parce que, excuse-moi, mais cette histoire de mafia, tu n'en a aucune preuve ! Forcément tu t'attache, c'était évident, et il comptait dessus. Puis « généreusement » il te laisse l'élever, mais avec lui ! Chapeau bas !_

_- On n'est pas ensemble, lui et moi !_

_- Oh, ça va venir ! Et il compte bien là-dessus, crois-moi ! Tu lui téléphone tous les jours, le vois presque autant… Tu finiras dans son lit, tôt ou tard_

_- Comment oses-tu ?_

_- Il s'est servi de sa gosse comme d'un appât ! C'est un pourri de la pire espèce. Ça, on le savait déjà, mais tu as l'air de l'avoir oublié ! Crois-moi, quand il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, il va disparaître à jamais. Certainement en emmenant la môme. Eh, elle pourra re-servir, pour la même arnaque avec une autre idiote. Il ne te laissera que tes yeux pour pleurer. Tu le sais bien qu'il en a rien à foutre de tes sentiments, il l'a déjà prouvé, non ? Tu as oublié ?_

_- Ferme-la Stabler !_

_- Me taire ne changera rien à l'affaire. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je t'ai pas avertie_

* * *

><p><strong>Le soir chez Dean<strong>

Il était prévu qu'elle lui amène la petite.

Après les salutations d'usage, qu'Olivia a accomplies d'une voix faussement aimable, Dean envoie la petite dans sa chambre. Quelque chose ne va pas chez Olivia, il le voit bien. Inquiet pour elle, il veut la faire se confier, mais loin de l'enfant. Il sait qu'Olivia peut très vite s'énerver, il ne veut pas qu'Émilia en soit témoin.

_- La journée a été difficile au bureau ?_ - - demande-t-il gentiment

_- Non ça va_

_- Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant_

_- De quoi je me mêle ?_

_- Oh là ! Du calme ! Je t'ai pas volé ta soupe, que je sache !_

Elle se retourne d'un bloc vers lui, le regard accusateur :

_- T'es-tu servi d'Émilia pour m'obtenir ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Ne joue pas l'indigné, ça ne te va pas au teint ! Je répète, et tu as intérêt à être honnête, si tu sais encore ce que cela veut dire : t'es-tu servi d'elle comme appât pour que je te tombe dans les bras, en remerciements ?_

_- Mais tu es folle ? D'où te viennent des idées pareilles ?_

_- Réponds !_

_- Heinn… je devine de quel cerveau est sortie cette accusation de génie ! Il fallait s'en douter, qu'il essaierait tôt ou tard de me faire passer pour le diable_

_- REPONDS !_

_- A quoi ? Si je me sers de ma fille ou si je veux coucher avec toi ?_

* * *

><p>Ils se défient tous les deux du regard.<p>

_- Tiens, tu veux pas aller chercher un détecteur de mensonge tant que tu y es ? Mais ok, je vais jouer à ton petit jeu, je ne vais même pas chercher à te mentir._

_Alors, non, je ne me suis pas servi de ma fille comme d'un appât ! Ce n'était pas un plan ou une machination crée par le Grand Manipulateur que tu crois que je suis._

_Mais oui, je veux coucher avec toi ! Depuis des années, parce que je t'aime, malgré tous les regards de suspicions que tu me lance, toutes les imbécilités que ton connard de partenaire te fout dans le crâne contre moi !_

_Ok je t'ai menti autrefois, et oui, on peut sans équivoque dire que je t'ai manipulé mais c'était le boulot. J'avais des obligations, et j'ai menti à l'Inspecteur Benson, comme aux autres. Je n'ai pas manipulé la Femme, je n'ai pas menti à Olivia. Ce qui est, entre parenthèse, loin d'être ton cas ! Le rencard bidon pour pirater mon téléphone, c'était un geste amical, peut être ?_

_- Je te parle pas de ça !_

_- Et bien moi si ! Parce que c'est toi qui mélange tout ! Tu mélange le boulot et le privé ! Et je suis pas plus manipulateur que tu peux l'être avec tes suspects dans ta salle d'interrogatoire ! La différence, c'est que jamais je ne me suis servi de **tes** sentiments contre toi ! Je ne t'ai pas invité dans un dîner soi-disant « amical », pour ne pas dire romantique, pour te piéger !_

_Si je t'ai confié Émi, c'est que j'avais pas le choix ! Je l'ai fait pour sa sécurité ! J'ai mis mon ego de côté en venant te voir après que tu m'aies craché en pleine gueule que tu voulais plus jamais me croiser ! Parce que contrairement à ce que vous pensez toi et ton abruti d'équipier, mon amour-propre et mes petits désirs passent bien après la vie de ma fille_

_- Dean …_ - - Elle voulait parler mais il était parti dans son élan et sa colère

_- Alors bien sûr, tu peux toujours répliquer que ce sont des mots en l'air ! Est-ce que je t'ai menti quand je t'ai promis la garde partagée ? N'ai-je pas fait aussitôt les papiers légalement ? Maintenant, je n'ai aucun droit de plus que toi sur elle ! Je n'ai plus le droit de te séparer d'elle, bien qu'elle soit de mon sang et pas du tien !_

_Et j'aurais fait tout ça pour quoi ? Redis-le-moi ? Le sexe ? J'aurais dû te faire du chantage alors, ça aurait été plus payant !_

Il se calme un peu et se laisse tomber sur son canapé.

_- Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant. Ai-je essayé, rien qu'une fois, de prétexter une visite pour la petite, pour te draguer ? T'inviter à sortir avec moi ? Ou pire, te tripoter ou t'embrasser ? Ai-je essayé ?_

_- Non._ - - Elle répond gênée

_- Je te remercie de le reconnaître !_

_- Tu as pourtant tout à l'heure admis que…_

_- Que j'avais des sentiments amoureux pour toi ? C'est pas un scoop ! Je l'ai jamais caché, Olivia. Alors oui, mon cœur frémit quand tu passe la porte, quand tu me frôle ou que tu pose une main sur moi. Mais je me contente de ça parce que j'ai bien compris que tu ne voudras jamais de moi, c'est bien assimilé merci !_

Il prend sa tête dans sa main, ses doigts frottant son front, pour se calmer et pour tenter de cacher la tristesse de ses yeux.

Elle ne sait pas trop quoi dire à tout ça. Elle se sent bête d'avoir laissé Eliott lui monter la tête, triste de voir cet homme, qui malgré tout compte pour elle, dans cette situation désespérante. Quelle ironie, se dit-elle, j'ai tant voulu une histoire, un homme capable de m'aimer et le jour où l'un se présente, je le repousse, en l'accusant de choses immorales ! Suis-je devenue si idiote, si aveugle, si manipulable par les autres ? N'ai-je donc rien appris ?

Elle s'assoit par terre devant lui. Elle prend ses mains dans les siennes :

_- Dean ! Pardonne-moi, je suis une idiote. Y a des jours, j'ai tellement peur d'être trahie que…_

Il pose ses yeux noirs et tristes sur elle.

_- Je ne te trahirai jamais. Je ne me servirai jamais de toi pour mes intérêts personnels. Je me moque de mes désirs, seuls comptent les tiens. Mes sentiments n'ont pas d'importance. Seul en a ton bonheur, et celui d'Émi. Je préfère même de voir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre que t'entendre pleurer dans les miens. Et je préfère me tirer une balle dans la tête que de te faire souffrir !_

_- Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça !_

_- J'm'en veux tellement de t'avoir déjà fait souffrir ! Je ne voulais pas ça, je te jure que je ne voulais pas ça ! J'ai cru mourir quand tu m'as dit … que tu ne voulais plus me revoir. J'ai essayé de renoncer à toi, j'ai essayé. Si Émi n'était pas arrivée dans ma vie, je …_

_- Dean, non, arrête, je t'en prie._ - - Elle se sentait elle aussi contaminée par sa tristesse.

Il obéit et se tut. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de recomposer sa maîtrise perdue.

Elle le regarda : jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle douleur en lui : il venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, à elle qui l'accusait de ne pas en avoir. Les plus solides en apparence sont les plus tendres à l'intérieur. Lui qui semblait imperturbable, strict et toujours égal, en réalité ne fait que cacher son secret, ne fait que se sacrifier pour elle, il est un homme qui l'aime d'un amour absolu, comme bien peu de personne savent aimer.

Si seulement elle était capable de l'aimer en retour ! Quel bonheur ils auraient tous les trois. Est-ce donc elle qui gâche tout ? Qu'est ce qui va pas chez elle ? Pourquoi elle n'arrive pas à prendre le bonheur quand il est là devant elle ?

Toujours assise par terre devant lui, elle pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Il ouvre les yeux et caresse doucement ses cheveux. Elle lui parle sans bouger :

_- On oublie tout ça, ok ?_

_- Ok_

_- Pour notre fille, notre famille, tu veux ?_

_- Oui, notre famille_

Ils sourient tous les deux en même temps. Après tout, n'ont-ils pas chacun ce qu'ils désirent ?

Pour lui, vivre auprès des deux femmes qu'il aime, être là pour elles et les voir heureuses. Un peu grâce à lui, ce qui flatte ce qu'il reste de son ego. Pour elle, un homme qui l'aime, un enfant à élever, tout en gardant sa liberté d'action et de vivre. Après tout, pourquoi vivre comme tout le monde ? Faut-il forcement se marier ou coucher ensemble pour fonder une famille ? Ils sont en train de prouver le contraire.

Et peut être qu'un jour, elle sera prête pour lui. Non pas sexuellement, car elle sait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour coucher avec lui, elle l'a déjà plus d'une fois désiré mais pour l'aimer sincèrement. Puisqu'il est un homme patient et compréhensif, elle se promet à elle-même qu'un jour, elle l'aimera.

Il lui a déjà tout donné. Elle lui donnera aussi, un jour.

* * *

><p><span>Voila c'est fini, un peu spécial, mais bon faut varier les plaisirs, en espérant vous avoir divertis un instant<span>


End file.
